Losing You Hurts
by B1A4xVIXX
Summary: This story is about Blaine losing Kurt... NO WORRIES THEY'LL GET BACK TOGETHER! Its a fiction story. this can really NOT happen, Horror, Romance, Fiction etcetera. I hope you enjoy! This story will only continue if I get revieuws!


Kurt went that night to Mercedes house, to spend some time with his best friend, who happened to live in Los Angeles while they live in New York, so he got in his car, humming a song softly. Kurt looked through his rearvieuw mirror and sighed as he saw the New York city lights dissapear in the corner of his eyes, cause that meant he would leave Blaine behind for two days. When he entered the highway, the only thing he heard was a loud bang, and he felt a sharp pain in his head and into his stomach.

Blaine groaned as he heard his phone ring in the middle of the night. Who the hell could that be? He took it and rubbed his eyes, while he sighed. ''Blaine Anderson.'' He said lamely but when he heard the following words he was directly awake and he stiffened. ''Kurt has been in a car accident.. Its not sure if he will make it through. He's in New York City's hospital.'' Blaine blinked his eyes. ''Hello? Are you still there?'' the voice asked and Blaine nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat as tears came in his eyes. All he could think about was Kurt. ''Hello?'' Blaine dropped the phone and quickly jumped into his jeans and put on a shirt and a jacket. He jumped into his blue jeep and ran one shaky hand through his hair. _Calm down Anderson. It's going to be fine._ He thought and then he put the car in drive and he quickly drove to the hospital. When he got there, he jumped out of the car, slammed the door close and locked it, while he ran into the building. ''Kurt Hummel.'' He said when he came toward the desk and bit his lowerlip softly. ''Intensive Care. Thats to the right, and then room 7.'' The woman said and Blaine scurried away and when he came to Kurts door, he sank down against the floor, repeating Kurts name over and over and the tears started running down his face, over his cheeks and then dripped on the ground. _Why him? Why Kurt? He doesn't deserve this... please let him survive._ He prayed silently in his mind and then a doctor came out of the room and Blaine stood up. ''Mr. Anderson?'' The doctor asked and Blaine nodded. ''Yes thats me.'' He quickly wiped away his tears. ''I am doctor Newton. I guess you want to know whats going on?'' He asked then and Blaine nodded heavily. ''Yes that would be fine.'' He said then and bit his lower-lip again. ''Well, your friend-'' The doctor couldn't finish his sentence. ''Boyfriend.'' Blaine corrected him and raised one brow annoyed. ''Sure.. Your boyfriend has been in a car accident... and there's maybe... ten precent chance he will survive. He has got a large skull fracture, and eight broken ribs, two fractures in his legs and one broken wrist.'' He said and Blaine immediately started crying again and broke down. The doctor put a hand on Blaines shoulder. ''You want to see him?'' He asked and Blaine nodded. ''Yes. Can he hear me?'' He asked. ''Probably he can. We're not sure.'' The doctor responded and Blaine nodded again while he opened the door to the room his boyfriend should be in... when he saw Kurt, his heart shattered into pieces. His boyfriend was laying there, all covered in blood and machines all around him. Blaine sat down on a chair beside the bed and took Kurts hand in his. He was shocked by how cold and weak Kurt felt... His eyes were closed.. He looked a bit like a fallen angel. Well, without the blood he would have been just an angel. Blaine felt his tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn't care. If Kurt died... He didn't know what he would do.. Suïcide? Running Away? Or just crying at home until he would be old enough to visit him? Blaine was really crying now, sobbing like a heartbroken kid would do. ''I-I love you Kurt..'' He almost whispered and his voice was trembling and sounded hoarse. ''Please, don't let go. Survive. Do it for me. Never let go. Don't ever let go...'' He said and his voice was still trembling and sounded broken. Then Blaine though he heard something. No, he was sure he heard something. Kurts lips had opened a bit and he had whispered Blaines name. Blaine squeezed Kurts hand softly. ''Yes honey.. I'm here. Please don't let go. I can't live without you. Don't ever let go. You... are my everything.'' Blaine sobbed and then reached to caress Kurts cheek. Then, a pale looking nurse with ruby coloured eyes. ''Get out of the room now.'' She ordered and Blaine walked out of the room, confused. Ten minutes later the nurse came back. ''You can get in again.'' She said. Blaine nodded and quickly went to Kurts room again and sat down beside him. ''It hurts..'' Kurt whispered with a weak voice. Blaine nodded. ''I know honey, I know. Please, just try to hold on. For me.'' He said and Kurt sighed. ''I'll try..'' he whispered again and Blaine was in tears again as he looked at his boyfriend, who was looking broken. And Blaine knew Kurt was actually broken. He was still crying, suffering in silence and then, Kurt let out a deep sigh, and Blaine just felt the life fading out of Kurts body. ''No... no Kurt! Don't let go! You'll have to survive! Please!'' He was now crying like a baby whos lollipop was stolen and clutched Kurts hand tightly. One of the machines started beeping loudly and Blaine was still crying heartbroken, as he felt how Kurts body got colder by the second and Blaine shook his head. ''No Kurt. Don't let go. Please, I need you. I can't live without you... I-I love you...'' He mumbled.

Kurt noticed his boyfriend was close and whispered his name. ''Yes honey.. I'm here. Please don't let go. I can't live without you. Don't ever let go. You... are my everything.'' He heard Blaine say then and Kurt listened to his sobs. It broke Kurts heart to hear his boyfriend like that and then he felt Blaines hand on his cheek. Then the nurse came in and sond Blaine away. Kurt waited till Blaine would get back and felt how the nurse replaced some bags and then left. A few minutes later Blaine came back in again and took his hand again. Kurt sighed ''It hurts..'' he whispered and noticed his voice sounded weak. ''I know honey, I know. Please, just try to hold on. For me.'' He heard his boyfriend say and he sighed again. ''I'll try...'' He whispered then and he felt Blaines tears fall on his hands. _I am going to die. Oh my god it hurts so damn much. Blaine, I don't want to leave you... I want to hold on. I love you too. Oh god I don't want to die._ Kurt fighted against the pain in his body but then he gave up. _Im sorry Blaine... I just can't do this. I can't. I have to let go. I'll miss you. Please don't forget me. _Then Kurt let out a deep sigh and he gave up... Kurt gave up. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry to let go. I love you. Don't forget me... _That were Kurts last thoughts before everything went black.

Blaine sobbed and cried heartbroken at every good memory he saw in his photo album with Kurt. He searched through the pages. The photo of him and Kurt on the playground, together on the see-saw, the one on the swing, where Kurt was sitting on his lap, the one on the slide... He could still feel the warmth of Kurt on his lap... It felt really familair. Blaine remembered it as if it was yesterday. They their first photo they took together.. They were best friends back then, but still Kurts look showed a lot of love as he looked at Blaine. And Blaine was such a moron he didn't notice it. And he didn't see he was in love with Kurt.. The love of his life.. and now he was dead. He still couldn't believe it. Then Blaines phone rang and he didn't want to take it, he picked up his phone and wanted to throw it against the wall, until he saw the name on the screen. _Kurt Calls_ it said and Blaine picked up the phone with shaky hands. ''Blaine Anderson.'' He said and then he heard a weird noise, but he was sure it was Kurt. ''Kurt?'' He asked and then he heard Kurt scream. The scream was full of fear and pain. ''Kurt?'' He said and raised his voice. ''_Blaine_..'' He heard a cracky voice saying. He recognized Kurts voice through it, though it sounded really old and hoarse. ''Yes. I am here. Where are you? Whats wrong?'' He asked and blinked his eyes. ''_I'm up..'' _the same voice said. Blaines eyes watered again. ''You mean... in heaven right?'' he asked. _''Yes... I saw you looking at our pictures..'' _The same voice said. ''Oh..'' Blaine mumbled. _''I need you to forget me and get on with your life. I hate it to see you like this... Please, search another boyfriend and pick up the thread.'' _Kurts cracky voice said. ''No Kurt. I can't ever forget you. I wish I could rewind and stop you from going to Mercedes.'' He said and he heard a chuckle at the other side of the line, though it sounded grumpy still. ''_I wanted you to say that... Well, the only thing you need to do to do that, is get in your car now and don't break the connection.''_ Kurt said and Blaine nodded and took his carkeys and then got in the car. ''_Are you still here?'' _Kurt asked. ''Yes I still am.'' _''Don't freak out... move to the passengers seat.''_ Kurt ordered and Blaine did. Then the car started driving. ''What the?'' He said shocked. ''_I said don't freak out! I know I am not supposed to call while I drive, but I frankly don't care.'' _Kurt snickered and Blaine watched the empty drivers seat. ''W-where are we going?'' He asked and his voice trembled in fear, but suddenly he felt a warmth on his lips, as if Kurt kissed him, then suddenly the warmth dissapeared and he heard another chuckle at the phone. ''_Hmm, you still taste good, even when I am dead.'' _He heard Kurt say then and he smiled, but the tears ran down his cheeks at the memory of making out with Kurt. It had been so damn good and now he wasn't here anymore. ''_Aww honey. Please stop crying. You'll have me back in two hours. Stop crying now. Or I stop driving.'' _Blaine immediately wiped away his tears and sighed. ''Sorry sweetheart. Just keep driving then.'' Blaine said and he pulled one shaky hand through his hair. After a two hour drive, they stopped at a large meadow in the forest. ''_Get out of the car.''_ Kurt said and he started to sound more like himself. Blaine saw the door of the drivers seat flying open and then closing again. Blaine also got out of the car and he sighed. ''What do I have to do now?'' He asked. ''_Alright, see that huge stone in the middle of the meadow?'' _Blaine nodded as Kurt said that. ''_Knock on it exactly three times. And then, stop me from going to Mercedes. Don't fail, cause we can only try this once.''_ Kurt said. ''How can I stop you? You really wanted to go.'' He said. _''Well, the only thing that would've stopped me then, was your touch. And, if I was alive now, I would've been blushing.'' _Kurt said and Blaine laughed cause that totally sounded like his boyfriend. ''So what do I have to do?'' He asked. _''When I get downstairs, just wrap your arms around me and lift me up. Bring me to the couch. I'm sorry to suggest this cause it sounds weird, but then you have to kiss me. I'm sure I'll kiss you back. Just hold me there for an half an hour, then the mad driver will be gone and you can let me go. Understand?''_ Kurt said. ''Yes. I understand and I have no problem with that.'' then it felt like two arms slid around his waist and he again felt the warmth on his lips. ''_Be carefull sweety, and please don't fail.''_ Kurt said and then pulled back. ''I won't fail Kurt.'' He said and walked toward the rock, and knocked three times on it.

Immediately he stood in the hall of their appartment and he heard Kurt upstairs. He waited in the hall cause he couldn't let this fail and then Kurt came down the stairs. It was amazing to see him again! ''Blaine honey, I'll be off to Mercedes now. I'll see you tuesday.'' He said but then Blaine slid his arms around Kurts waist and lifted him up. ''Sweety, what are you doing?'' Kurt asked and giggled. ''I'm going to have to miss the feeling of your lips on mines for two days. Could you go an half an hour later?'' Blaine asked and pouted. Kurt thought about that, but he just couldn't resist Blaines pout so he gave in and Blaine laid Kurt down on the couch with a triumphantic smile on his face. Kurt raised his brow. ''Why are you smiling like that?'' he asked while running his hand through Blaines hair. ''Just happy I get to see you from really close before you leave.'' He said and then leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurts. His boyfriend kissed him back and smiled into the kiss, sliding his arms around Blaines waist. Blaine nibbled on Kurts lower-lip and crawled on top of him, stroking Kurts sides and he smiled proudly as a moan escaped from Kurts throat and he heard Kurt sigh. ''Youre so mean.'' He mumbled while he ran his hands over Blaines back. Blaine pulled back to tease Kurt. ''Am I?'' He asked. ''Yes.'' Kurt responded whining. ''Why so?'' Blaine asked and smiled again, he was just really happy he could kiss Kurt again, feel his warmth again. ''Oh just kiss me now.'' Kurt whispered and Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt again and he shot one glance at the clock. Great, twenty minutes already passed and he closed his eyes and shivered cause Kurt just felt really good and he had missed his boyfriend so damn much. Then after fourty-five minutes passed, he broke away. Now he was sure the mad driver would be gone. He stroke some hair out of Kurts face. ''You have to go honey..'' He mumbled. Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine. ''I'll be back tuesday.'' Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss on Kurts cheek. ''Yes sweety. I'll see you then.'' Kurt left in his car and Blaine went upstairs and got to sleep. The next day, he woke up. He smiled widely cause he hadn't got any phone-calls and he wistled a happy tune and then made himself some breakfast and pat the Husky puppy Kurt and him had adopted a few weeks ago. His name was Ykes and he was eight weeks old now. He gave the dog a sausage and smiled when he sat down at the table and started eating. He then saw the sign again. _Kurt Calls _He picked up the phone, a little scared that it might be the hospital, but it was Kurts Cracky voice again. ''_Good job! I'm going back to my body now. Since I am supposed to be dead, my body is spiritless at the moment, Thanks a lot.''_ He could almost hear his boyfriend smile at the end of the line. ''You're welcome baby. You know I love you.'' He said and smiled himself, looking at Ykes. ''_Hmm, love you too. I'm back tuesday remember?''_ ''Oh hell yeah I remember. Well, go now.'' He said and smiled as he felt his lips get warmer again. ''_I'm off. Bye hun.'' _Then the call ended and he snickered. Kurt was crazy. Absolutely crazy. He smiled as he grabbed his magazine, reading through some things. He then noticed it was sunny outside and went out, laying down on the hammock with his pink sunglasses on. He missed Kurt already. Hell, he missed his voice and laugh.. and the way he wrinkled his nose. He looked up and stroke over Ykes head. ''You miss him too don't you?'' He asked and Ykes responded by a very high bark. Blaine sighed and started humming Misery while still reading his magazine. Then he noticed there was a bal in their garden, and a small kid peeked over their fence and blushed when he saw Blaine. The kid thought nobody would be at home and Blaine stood up and opened the gate to their garden, smiling friendly. ''Hey.. I guess you are one of the neighbours kids?'' He asked and the tiny boy responded with a nod. ''Oh, I'm your new neighbour, Blaine Anderson.'' He said and smiled. ''Hey, I'm Nick.'' The small boy said shyly. ''Mommie said there were two new neighbours.. is that true?'' Nick asked. ''Yes, but Kurt is over to his best friends house, to stay there till tuesday.'' He said. Nick nodded. ''Dad says you two are faggots.'' He said then innocently and Blaine blinked, half furious half surprised. ''Oh... well yes Kurt and I are dating.'' He admitted then. ''I can't imagine kissing a boy.. think its gross.'' Nick shivered. ''Well, you shouldn't be imagining kissing at your age.'' Blaine responded. ''I'm eight already!'' Nick said proudly. ''Oh okay then.'' Blaine said and scratched the back of his neck. Then he lifted the ball up and handed it to little Nick. ''Here's your bal.'' Blaine smiled and Nick took it. ''Thanks a lot!'' Nick smiled widely and dissapeared through the gate again. Blaine took his phone and called Kurt. After a few rings he took it. ''Kurt Hummel?'' He asked and Blaine grinned. ''Hey babe.'' he said to Kurt. Kurt giggled. ''Oh hello. I miss you.'' He confessed and Blaines grinn widened. ''I miss you too Kurty! A lot. So how's Mercedes doing?'' Blaine asked as he played with his own hair. ''Good! We actually had a lot of fun! And I bought that sneakers I wanted to have.'' Blaine could hear Kurts enthousiasm. ''Thats great sweetheart. I'm going to make a pizza now... I'll see you soon and I love you and miss you!'' Blaine said. ''Yes, I am going to cook aswell. Talk to you later and I love you and miss you back! Bye bye honey!'' They closed the connection and Blaine grabbed a pizza. He put it in the oven and feeded Ykes. He took the pizza out after the ping and crawled up on the couch, watching The Big Bang Theory as he ate and chuckled a few times. 'Look at my arms flailing! I'm like a flamingo on ritalin!' Blaine laughed when Sheldon said that and then watched another episode on internet, called The Pirate Solution. 'Yes, since their relationship became carnal, Penny has upgraded his designated term of endearment, thus distinguishing him from those she calls sweetie, usually in an attempt to soften a thinly velled insuit.' Blaine chuckled and then pressed the 'The White Asparagus Triangulation' and watched that one while eating some ice. 'Just for the record, my efforts to establish you as the alpha male were not aided by you bursting into tears.' the last one he watched was 'Pilot' and he laughed loudly at the jokes in that one. 'Yes, it tells us that you participate in the mass cultural delusion that the sun's apparent position relative to arbitarily defined constellations at the time of your birth somehow affects your personality.' Blaine laughed again and then shut his computer down, walking upstairs, changing clothes and crawled up under the sheets and Ykes lay down beside him on the bed. Blaine fell asleep after a few hours of moving around in his bed, trying to find a good position to sleep. He was just so used to Kurts arms around him... Oh god he missed Kurt. The next morning Blaine yawned and decided he would write a song for Kurt. He started writing and also wrote guitar notes down. When he finished he practised. And he practised all day, humming the song as he got to bed in the late evening. The next day he woke up around the afternoon because Kurt pressed a kiss on his lips. ''Hey honey! I'm home again.'' He said and Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. ''God I missed you!'' Blaine mumbled and Kurt hugged him back. ''I missed you aswell.'' Kurt smiled and Blaine hopped out of bed, grabbing his guitar, smiling. ''I wrote something for you baby... I hope you like it.'' Blaine said and started playing.

''_There's a lie that runs across the human race, Theres a truth that draws a tear upon your face. A child is crying and it echoes all over the world. If we try to find some deep communication, bring an end to war, and start a new creation, from the truth inside thats waiting, its waiting. Suddenly then the clearest voice, will call. Feeling the air you have no choice at all. Can I ask the question to you, do you know who you are? Do you know what we're doing here? Try to see the way from within, 'cause it isn't outside. Let your honesty see it clear. Why does anger fit our hearts, with misconception turn us inside out in every direction. From the truth inside. That's waiting, it's waiting. Follow the voice that lives inside your heart. Never the choice, that tears your world apart. Take a walk and be a wave upon the ocean. Touch the sky and feel our spirit in motion. This is the love inside thats waiting, just waiting. Suddenly everything is there to see, and you can be everything you want to be. Are you ready to go my love? Are you ready to be my love? Are you ready to die for love?''_

Blaine sang and he saw Kurt blinked away some tears. ''Yes I am ready.'' He said and wrapped his arms around Blaines neck, kissing him and when he pulled back he gave Ykes a hug aswell, who in return licked Kurts cheek. Kurt giggled. ''I loved your song Blaine.. I really did.'' Kurt hugged his boyfriend again and smiled.

(WILL BE CONTINUED.)

_**SONGS USED:**_

_**Uriah Heep - Question**_


End file.
